You're all I need
by Gleektastic xo
Summary: Marley and Ryder love each other, but can they overcome all their problems and stay strong for each other? Could have rated M chapters as it goes on. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Marley jumped as her locker door got slammed shut by Ryder.

"Damn you, you scared me!" she said while laughing.

"Sorry, it's not my fault you're so jumpy! Anyways, we can't hang out later, I have to study for an English test. Sorry.

"It's fine, but if you want I can still come over and I'll help you. I'm a pretty good tutor, even ask Jake!" she replied smiling. Marley had been dating Jake for a few months now. She liked him a lot, but she had secret feelings for Ryder too. Ryder understood her so much better than Jake.

"That'd be awesome! Thanks Marls, but I gotta get to history class, see ya later!" he replied, happy to still be able to spend time with her.

RYDER'S POV

I walked away from Marley, smiling like an idiot. I loved her more than anything and I knew she loved Jake but I was still happy that she liked me as a friend, it was better than nothing. I liked Jake as a friend and all, I just thought Marley would be better for me., I could see right through her and knew exactly what she was thinking. Tonight was going to be a great night.

MARLEY'S POV

As I walked up to Ryder's house and rang the doorbell. I've been here before but I couldn't get over how big his house was, especially since his parents seemed to always be away on business trips and Ryder had the house to himself.

The door opened and Ryder gave me a big smile as I stepped inside. Oh my, his smile. His smile could brighten up anyone's day. His teeth were so perfect and just...who am I kidding. Everything about him is perfect.

"You look really cold." he told me.

"Yeah, I didn't realize how cold it was until I was on my way here and I didn't want to go back and be late." I explained.

Ryder grabbed his sweater off of the back of a chair and gave it to me. I couldn't help but blush but he didn't seem to notice. I followed him up the stairs giggling as I saw the pictures of him as a kid. He was so cute, and he still is.

"Alright cool, so what do you need to work on?" I asked.

"I have to write an essay on a famous author." he said, not seeming very happy.

"You don't sound very excited,"

"Obviously, I don't know how I'm gonna pass if I can't even write a sentence without screwing it up somehow."

He looked like he was about to cry.

"It's not your fault, your brain just works a little bit different than other peoples.

"I DON'T CARE. I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT AND I'M NEVER GOING TO GET A JOB!" he snapped.

When he seen me flinch back his face softened.

"I'm sorry Marls, I didn't mean to yell."

And then I did something that even surprised myself.

I kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

RYDER'S POV

I felt Marley's soft lips against mine and out of reflex, I kissed her back. I didn't really know what else to do. We both pulled away, catching our breath.

"I- I'm sorry. Um..." she stuttered.

"It's fine but...what about Jake?"

"Oh my god."

She picked up her stuff and left my room, rushed down the stairs and reached for the door.

"MARLEY WAIT!" I chased after her.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." she answered before slamming the door in my face.

The next day, Marley avoided me and made excuses not to talk to me. I didn't know if I should feel bad. I mean, she kissed me, but I still kissed her back. My thoughts were interrupted when the teacher called me out.

"I um... Wait what was the question?"

Everyone laughed. Shit, time to stop thinking about Marley.

MARLEY'S POV

I knocked on Jake's door hoping he was there. I needed to get it off my chest. It only made me feel worse when he immediately kissed me when he opened the door.

"Hey babe, what's going on? I didn't know you were coming over."

"Um yeah, I just need to talk to you." I answered, forcing a smile.

He grabbed my hand and walked me to the couch. His mom was gone, which relieved me.

" I need to confess something...last night I was at Ryder's house helping him with English class and I kissed him." I said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

" Wait what? Did you just say you..."

" I know it's bad but he was upset and I just...I don't know what I was thinking..." I rambled on until I felt Jake's knuckle hit my cheek. Hard.

" GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW YOU STUPID SLUT!"

My cheek hurt really bad and I couldn't stop shaking. I didn't think I could even make it to the door.

" I SAID GET OUT. WE'RE FUCKING OVER."

I got up and ran to the door, then ran to the only person I knew I could trust.

Ryder.

After running for what seemed like hours, I got to his house.

I held my cheek and rang the doorbell trying to stop crying.

As soon as he opened the door he panicked.

"Marley, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked pulling me into a hug and closing the door behind me."

I couldn't talk and he seemed to understand so he just pulled me in closer and I burried my face into his chest. Eventually he grabbed my hand and led me up to his room and we cuddled on his bed as I tried to calm myself down.

"Marls, show me your cheek"

I lifted my face off of his shoulder and let him look at my bruise.

"Oh my god, let me go get you some ice." he said quietly.

I grabbed his arm as he tried to move.

"No, stay here"."

And with that, I fell asleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

MARLEY'S POV

I woke up instantly regretting not letting Ryder get me the ice he offered. My face hurt like hell. Thank god it was Saturday because there was no way I could cover the huge bruise on my face. Ryder woke up right after me.

"Hey, you feeling better?" he asked, rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay."

"Well I wasn't just going to make you leave." he said with his adorable goofy smile. I giggled at his attempt to make me smile.

"So are you going to tell me who did this to you so I can proceed to kick their ass?"

I started crying all over again at the thought of what happened.

"I told Jake that I kissed you." I managed to choke out in between sobs.

"WAIT WHAT? HE HIT YOU?" Ryder screamed, making me cry harder.

"Marls, I'm sorry but that's not okay. You need to break up with him."

"He already dumped me." I said trying to sound like I didn't care.

"I'm so sorry." he said, kissing the spot where Jake hit me. Even at my lowest point he still managed to make me blush.

RYDER'S POV

How could Jake do that to her? Yeah, she made a mistake but hurting a girl was so wrong. And Marley was so fragile and innocent that it broke my heart to see her cry. I knew right away that I was gonna hurt Jake a million times worse.

"You want pancakes?" I asked, trying to distract myself from all the horrible things I could do to Jake.

Marley perked up and agreed. We ran downstairs and got out the ingredients.

"I hope you know how to do this because I have no idea." I said.

"How do you not know how to make pancakes?" she asks, giving me a strange look.

"I don't know, I guess you need to add flour..." I said pretending I was going to add it to the bowl, but then throwing it at her, getting it all over the place.

"You're on " she giggled, doing the same thing to me.

"Bring it."

We threw food at each other for about a half an hour before deciding that we needed to clean up. I gave her some clothes to change into and we cleaned the flour out of our hair and off of our faces.

"You missed some on your lip." I said with a flirty wink, but she didn't see to get the joke.

"Wait, I've got it..." I said leaning down and kissing her, which leaded to a bit of a make-out session on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

MARLEY'S POV

I got up to answer the door after hearing the doorbell. Ryder was in the shower and I didn't think he would mind me answering it for him, but my smile dropped when I seen who it was. Jake. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, a bit angry.

"Am I not allowed to spend time with Ryder?" I asked irritated.

"I knew it."

"You knew what?"

"That as soon as I broke up with you you'd come crying to Ryder. Now you think you can control him just because he had a stupid crush on you. I'm surprised he hasn't kicked you out yet." he said trying to be intimidating.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't understand why he was being so rude to me. I mean, sure I made a mistake but it was no reason to act like that.

"I'm surprised he hasn't kicked you out yet because you're a stupid annoying bitch. Not to mention a slut." he said, raising his hand to slap her.

RYDER'S POV

I could hear the yelling from the shower, so I came out and quickly put on some sweatpants while making my way to the top of the staircase to listen in. When I heard him call Marley those names, I snapped, running down the stairs and tackling him. I heard Marley scream in the background for me to stop punching him.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN COME TO MY HOUSE AND ACT THAT WAY TO HER. I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU EVER TALK TO HER AGAIN I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU." I screamed in his face. I looked back and seen how scared Marley looked so I decided to calm down and let Jake run out of the house.

"You okay?" I asked Marley.

"I am now. Thank you Ry." she said giving me a hug.

MARLEY'S POV

Me and Ryder had a movie marathon, eating plenty of food and laughing all day. He was perfect. He was so sweet and down-to-earth. I thought of myself as such an idiot for choosing Jake over him. I could be myself around Ryder and I knew he wouldn't judge me no matter what. When I was with Jake I always felt like I needed to be what he wanted me to be. I was always thinking twice before saying or doing anything. Ryder made me feel special.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Go ahead."

"If I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?" he asked, clearly nervous.

"Why don't you ask me and find out?"

"Because I don't wanna ask and get rejected." he said as if it should be obvious.

"Okay fine, I'd say yes." I said, giggling as his face lit up.

"Okay then, Marley Rose, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Of course Ry" I answered with a smile, giving him a quick kiss and cuddling into his hard, warm chest.

**Hey guys, so I have absolutely no experience with fanfics (besides reading them of course) so I just wanted to say thank you so much for reading and it would mean so much to me if you'd leave a review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

RYDER'S POV

I waited for Marley to come back to my house from visiting her mom. Her mom had been in the hospital for a few weeks because of heart problems due to her weight. Marley didn't like to talk about it so I had no idea how she was doing but I couldn't help but feel sad over it. She was always so nice to me when I was at her house and she was always such an optimistic person. I heard the door open and ran to find a crying Marley standing by the doorway.

"Marls, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"She..." she started, unable to continue.

"Your mom? What about her? Is she okay?"

She shook her head no, then started crying harder. I didn't really know what to say or how to make her feel better, so I just picked her up and carried her to my bed and let her cry herself to sleep in my arms.

MARLEY'S POV

I woke up with a headache from all the crying. I silently slipped out of Ryder's arms and grabbed the bag I had taken from my house. Ryder made me stay with him from now on so that I felt safer. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. As I searched through my bag, I finally found what I was looking for, my razor. I hadn't since me and Jake started dating so I knew this was going to hurt bad, but I thought it would help me deal with the stress of everything. I inspected my old scars that were starting to become less visible as I gently dragged it along my wrist to cause some minor cuts. It wasn't enough. I tried again but harder, and the pain was intense but it felt so good at the same time. I cleaned up the cuts and gave them time to stop bleeding and made my way back to bed. There was no way I was going to let Ryder know what I was doing, because I knew he would try to stop me.

**Just so you guys know, I am in no way saying that self-harm is a good way to deal with problems. If you self-harm just know that there are so many people that would be willing to help you and you need to talk to someone. Again thanks for reading :)**


End file.
